Asphixiate Us With Rotten Love
by GhostAsylum
Summary: Josh is finally with Alex at peace...Till he meets a man named Murphy then things get troublesome.  Murphy wants Josh out of SilentHill, as does Alex,but Josh is keeping a secret from both of them.  SLASH YAOI OR GAY   Murphy/Josh/Alex


Busy tired and Lazy!

Joshua was home sleeping very comfortably in Alex's arms somwhere he truly belonged. It was hot and both boys were sweating it caused Josh to whimper a bit, snuggling closer to Alex.

"Alex I'm hungry and we really need a new AC." Josh glanced at his brother with sad eyes.

"Damn I know but I gotta find a job to atleast get the money to afford it...you know that." He petted Josh's wet Bogeyman was listening to the boys small talk pondering on how to help the boys with a few cash HE was a MONSTER and they were in SILENTHILL...it would be normal for him was still staring at the fan shifting about.

"Alex I'm gunna head to the park maybe the monsters set the water off." He jumped off of Alex and kissed his sweaty face quickly scampering out the door. He jumped from the stairs singing to himself, the park was just a hop,skip and jump away. When he reached the park and man was spalyed out near a tree...blood pooling from his head.

"AAAh...Oh gosh hey Mister...you okay?" Joshua ran to him shaking the hurt man...The man stirred and glanced at Joshua suddenly reaching for his face in a scared manner...

"CHARLIE...CHARLIE!" He grabbed Josh's cheeks pulling him towards his own face.

"I...I'm not Charlie mister...I'm...My name is Joshua." He patted the scared man's shoulder. The man slowly calmed down and stared at Josh.

"I am sooo sorry...kid what the hell are you doing here...its fucking crazy here."

"Well...I live here..its my home."

"WHAT THE HELL I GUNNA GET U THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" He reached for Josh's arm and Josh quicly pulled away.

"No thats okay...I'm fine...what...what's your name Mister?" Josh sat by him.

"I'm...Murphy...Murphy Pendelton."

2 "Murphy...huh?" Josh smiled at him helping the man up. "Hey let me take you to my house...My Big brother Alex can help you." Josh tugged on the older man as he stood there staring at the lonely little boy.

"Kid have ya seen what's walking around here?" He grabbed Josh's small shoulder staring into the boy's blank eyes."This stuff doesn't even stun you for a bit!" Josh shook his head and stared back at the scared Murphy.

"Come on let's go get you help" Josh grabbed Murphy's sweaty hand and led him to the Shepherd's house, ooutside stood The Bogeyman shifting slighty when he sees Josh with an older stranger.

"Hey Bogey...this is Murphy." Josh steps close to the Pyramid head as the creaures growls deep in his throat. Murphy takes a leap back yanking Josh with him and falling on his butt.

"Murphy it's okay look." Josh pulls Bogeyman's helmet off revealing a dark haired man with scars across his face...his black rimmed eye with a red pupil blaring with anger.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bogey reached for Josh and pulled him closer.

"Bogey...stop he needs our help...you gotta be nice remember." The little boy placed his hand on his hips and made a pouty face at Bogey. The large creature snickered at the little boy's innocent anger. "Stop laughing at me!" Josh patted Bogey's stomach hard.

"Okay okay Young Master...Master Alex is inside." Josh nodded and made his way to Alex.

"Alex help this guys is hurt!" Josh ran to the sleeping form of his big brother gently nudging him.

"Joshua...what?" Alex's eyes went wide when he saw Murphy standing behind Josh. "What the...who the hell are you!" Alex leaps to his feet pushing a stunned Murphy.

"ALEX HE NEEDS HELP!"

"UGH DAMMIT JOSHUA YOU ALWAYS DO THIS...ALWAYS BRINGING PEOPLE THE THE HOUSE!"Murphy stands in front of Alex.

"Hey its not the kids fault he was just trying to be nice."

"Back off!" Alex nudges Murphy.

"ALEX!" Josh stands there small tears starting at the corner of his dark eyes.

"Josh...I...I'm sorry okay okay..I will help this guys." Alex glances at Murphy then heads to the kitchen for the MedKit. Josh looks up at Murphy then smiles sadly at Murphy.

"Alex...he really need more friends I hate it when he is sad." Josh wipes his eyes as Murphy stares at him smiling thinking of his own son. He suddenly had the urge to reachout and comfort Josh but thats when Alex came in handing the kit to Murphy.

"Here maybe that will help...Sorry I snapped at ya...I'm Alex, Josh's big bro." Alex reached his hand out to Murphy.

"Murphy.."He takes Alex's hand and gives a firm shake.

AT LUNCH

Murphy watched Josh eat happily as Alex made small talk with him. From afar Bogey noticed Murphy would not take his eyes off ofJosh this made the dark creature growl looked up and saw Murphy staring at him, the little boy glanced now his face a tint of guy made him feel like how Alex would make him feel. What were these feelings?

"How old are you Josh?"Murphy put his hand under his own chin still staring at Josh.

"Um...I'm nine.."Josh sank more into his 's eye's darkened and he spoke.

"Like Charlie."


End file.
